The invention relates to a novel device for draining or pumping water, or any fluid, contaminated or not, from locations such as, but not limited to, basements, backyards, loading docks, parking lots, flooded roads, sports fields, construction sites, mines, animal farms, landfills, scrap yards or backyards flooded with water. These areas are traditionally difficult to clear because contaminants such as, but not limited to, dirt, solid particles, debris or silt may enter the pump and damage the pump or jams the pump impeller. The present invention solves this problem by placing the pump in a specially created filtering assembly that keeps the contaminants, particularly the solid particles, from engaging the pump. The pump may also serve as an effective erosion and sediment control product. In such an application, the filtered water may then be pumped out of the filtering assembly, away from the area to be drained and to a suitable disposal site such as, but not limited to, a storm water drainage system, a creek, a river, a green area or some combination thereof.
Prior art units have disclosed several methods where debris can be filtered out without clogging up the entry openings or ports, yet none are as effective as the present invention.
Description of the Related Art:
The relevant prior art includes:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,241,382 discloses a self-cleaning, back-washable filter apparatus and method for use with a pumping apparatus which is at least partially immersed in fluid. The filter apparatus may comprise a vibration device that is powered by a flow of fluid. A method for filtering a flow of fluid is also disclosed, comprising vibrating a filter by applying a flow of fluid to the filter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,875,364 discloses a self-cleaning, back-washable filter apparatus and method for use with a pumping apparatus which is lowered into a well casing. The filter apparatus includes a filter basket having a manifold with several tubes extending therefrom. A filter sock encases at least a portion of the filter basket to block sand or other solid particles from entry into the pump intake. Pressurized gas or fluid is directed to the manifold and then through perforations or jets distributed along the length of the tubes. Bursts of the pressurized gas are directed from the perforations or jets to the interior of the filter apparatus and then sprayed from the perforations or jets in an outwardly direction against interior surfaces of the filter sock. Air or fluid bursts from the perforations impinge upon the interior surfaces of the filter sock and dislodge or expel entrapped particulate material.
Various implements are known in the art, but fail to address all of the problems solved by the invention described herein. One embodiment of this invention is illustrated in the accompanying drawings and will be described in more detail herein below.